Perfection
by Love Imagination
Summary: Fluffy moment in bed between Harry and Draco. Drarry! HPDM DMHP sub!Harry top!Draco implied mpreg Oneshot!


**_Hey guys! So sorry that this story got taken off fanfiction. I accidentally put it in the K+ category instead of M. So here it is again. I hope you enjoy!_**

"Hey, Draco?" Harry whispered as he lay wide awake in the bed he shared with his lover.

I rolled over on my side to face him. This wasn't the first time that Harry questioned me about the most inane things. Actually, he'd had been doing it for the past 3 months, waking me up with his worries over everything. But, it was so utterly adorable the way his face would scrunch up with worry, and how he would become so clingy afterwards. It was one of the many things I'd learn to love about Harry.

"What is it, love?" I reached to caress his face in the darkness. The room was covered in a sheet of black, only a whisper of moonlight seeped through the closed curtains, giving the room an almost ethereal feel to it.

"I'm, well, I'm… I'm scared Draco! I just can't do this!" Almost in hysterics, Harry burrowed his head in my chest. This is one that had come up several times throughout the last couple months; the thought that he can't be a good parent that he'll somehow let our child down.

"Shh… shhh. It's okay, baby. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." I ran a soothing hand on his back. "Look at me. Come on Harry, I need you to look at me." Placing a finger on his chin, I gently nudged his face to look at me. When our eyes met, I only saw confusion and desperation. "Harry James Malfoy," I said in a stern voice. "You are kind, smart, handsome, and one of the most loving people I have ever met. You're one of a kind. That's why I married you, you know, because I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's only get the best." A smile started to appear on his face and I knew that I was winning the battle. Normally a Malfoy is set to win before it's begun, but when faced with a hormone driven husband, it proves to be quite the challenge.

"But the Dursley's-" Harry started.

"Are some of the most despicable people on the planet and should never cross your mind. How they raised you doesn't matter because you're here now, as you are, and you are perfect. I know you're not going to raise our kid like you were raised, I know that, but you have to know that too, okay?" I wiped away his tears with the pads of my thumbs. "We're going to spoil this kid rotten. She's going to have everything she ever wanted, and two dads that scare all the boys away."

Harry gave a small hiccupping laugh. "But- but Dray, she's not even born yet! How are you so sure it's going to be a girl? It could be a boy."

"It's just a feeling I have. That Daddy's little princess is in his Papa's tummy playing Quidditch right now. She's going to be an amazing flyer. With her two dads that will take her to every Puddlemere United game, I think she'll be one broom before she starts walking!"

Harry laughed and snuggled into my chest again. "Thank you, Dray."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "No problem, babe. I love you. And you too, Princess." I said the last part to the bump in Harry's abdomen. I placed my hands on the familiar skin and ran my hands across it in a soothing motion. She was going to be the most perfect girl in the world. With blonde hair and green eyes, my bone structure of course, and my sense of fashion. She'll have Harry's sense of humor, and probably get some of his Gryffindor tendencies too. Hopefully she's get my Slytherin traits that will make her the perfect Malfoy heir.

"I love you too Dray."

It was mumbled into my chest, and if I wasn't so used to hearing it I wouldn't have known what he said. I just smiled and began to hum him back to sleep. It was an old lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was a child. I don't know where it came from, and I've long forgotten the words, but Harry likes it, so I hum to him. Once his breathing begins to even out again, letting me know that he is fast asleep, I allow my body to fall back into its restful state. I pressed my chest against Harry's back and wrapped my arms around him tight.

When we first got together Harry used to say I did that because I was unconsciously afraid of losing him, so I tried to keep him as close as possible. I of course had laughed it off at the time and simply told him that I kept him close at night for the body heat, but I know that he was right. Harry is so unaware of himself sometimes, the way he attracts everyone's attention when he walks into a room, the way both men and women shamelessly flirt with him. And I know that the minute I let him go, someone else will snatch him up before I can even blink, and so I hold him close. Now that he is carrying our child, the product of our love, I hold him even tighter, because they are the two most important things in my world right now. When the rest of the world rejected me for being forced into the wrong side of the war, Harry came to me, comforted me, and gave me what no one else had, his love. I had been alone until he found me, and even then, I rejected him for the longest time (2 years as he constantly reminds me), but somehow he forced himself into my dark world and shone like a beacon in the night; I've refused to let him go ever since.

Watching him sleep, I realize that no matter how many times he goes off on some crazy adventure to save somebody, or that he wakes me in the middle of the night when I have an important presentation to give the next morning, and no matter how many revolting meals he has me make for him, I will always love him. Because he is perfect and our family is perfection.

_**Did you like it? Yes? No? This was my first one shot, so any feedback would be great! If you liked this, read my other story which is in progress called What If, it's a HPDM about what if Harry was a Slytherin and Voldy was his daddy. REVIEW PLEASE! 3**_


End file.
